


Afraid

by acornsandarrows



Category: Ingo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, FIRRATTTTSTTSTST PERSONIN THE TAG I LOVE ME, its femslash mother FUCKERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow is afraid of the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be the first person to post an ingo fanfic also sapphire and rainbow need more love also this needs a fandom

Rainbow is afraid of the sea. There’s no point denying it, you can see it in her face whenever we walk Sadie down the cove. I asked her about it once, and she shrugged.

“You have to own your fear”

She’s practical like that.

It’s kind of like I’m the moon and she’s the sun. It’s a tired metaphor but to be honest her face has a glow that I shrink from and need at the same time.

When she kissed me for the first time she told me I tasted like the sea.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Yes”

She kissed me again anyway

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is shit i wrote it in five minutes


End file.
